


Murder's afoot

by TheDragonGirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonGirl/pseuds/TheDragonGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope and Jane Crocker are a Buddy Cop pair of detectives who begin to develop feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder's afoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbanMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/gifts).




End file.
